Conventionally, as a system for managing devices (equipment) that are dispersedly disposed at a plurality of positions, systems where a manager (equipment inspector) patrols and inspects each device are proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-152576). The equipment management apparatus disclosed in this document stores, correspondingly to a device, an equipment inspection record time calculated based on the position of the device and the position of a position detecting apparatus carried by the manager. Based on the average value, the equipment management apparatus calculates a repair demanding index that indicates the degree of requirement of repairing the device. Thus, a repair/update plan that can reduce the maintenance cost of the device can be created.
As a system for controlling illumination devices that are disposed in a facility as a monitoring target, a system is proposed where an illumination device is turned on correspondingly to the position of a moving body when the inside of the facility as the monitoring target is monitored using images acquired by a camera of the moving body (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-220012). The illumination control system disclosed in this document turns on an illumination device in a photographing range of the camera based on the position of the moving body and the area illuminated by the illumination device.
Recently, the spotlight has centered on energy saving. A manager who patrols a management area set in a building or the like must determine the existence of unnecessary energy consumption of devices that are dispersedly disposed at a plurality of positions of the management area. In other words, for example, when forgetting to turn off an illumination device occurs, the manager must early find the forgetting during patrol of the management area to minimize unnecessary energy consumption.
However, it is difficult that a manager such as a store manager in a store who does not have a technical knowledge related to devices (who does not accurately understand the arrangement and the number of installed devices) manages the using state of energy of each device during patrol of the management area. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult for some managers who patrol the management area to determine the existence of unnecessary energy consumption of the devices that are dispersedly disposed at a plurality of positions of the management area. The above-mentioned conventional system simply manages and controls the devices using the positions of the devices and the position of the manager or the moving body, and is not expected to manage the using state of energy by the devices. Therefore, the above-mentioned problems cannot be solved.